


The Angels

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Team Free Love, angel!Sam, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch in silence, wishing they could reveal themselves to the boys, but know they will be punished if they do. So they wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels

Sam stands next to his brother, their wings brushing against each other as they watch the two young boys playing innocently in front of them. The boys can’t see Sam or Dean, have no clue that a pair of angels are watching over them, watching them as they grow. Sam and Dean have watched Gabriel and Castiel their whole lives. It had started with just watching Gabriel, and then four years later when Castiel was born they started watching him as well.   
They watched as the boys lost their mother to a demon, unable to stop it from happening. They watched as Gabriel and Castiel were dragged across the country by their father, as he went on his quest to find what killed his wife.  
They watch in silence, wishing they could reveal themselves to the boys, but know they will be punished if they do. So they wait.  
They watch as the years go on, and first Gabriel and then Castiel are told the truth, are taught about demons and monsters and all the dark things that go bump in the night and work to devour the world. And still Sam and Dean wait and watch, waiting for the day when they can reveal themselves to the boys.  
They watch as they grow, from young boys to teenagers. Two young men who have no one but each other. They watch as the two fall in love, which they cannot fault them for, they really have never had anyone else but each other. They watch, and Dean grows fond of one of the brothers, as does Sam.   
They watch as tensions rage between the father and Castiel, and know they need to do something, need to stop Castiel from walking out on his family. Something seems so familiar about this, as if Sam and Dean have watched it before.   
So they break their orders and go to the boys, posing as a pair of hunters. Sam knows the anger and frustration Castiel has, even though he doesn’t understand how he knows it, but he does. Dean understands Gabriel’s not wanting to disappoint his father, but hating the infighting all the same, trying to do whatever it took to keep the peace in his family.  
Sam and Dean befriend the two hunters, convincing them that they need to stay together, no matter what. That they need each other, even if it means leaving their father. As long as they are together things will be okay, things will work out. It doesn’t surprise Sam or Dean that when Castiel leaves to go off to college, Gabriel goes with him, getting a job near the school Castiel is going to. It doesn’t surprise them that Castiel and Gabriel share an apartment, needing to stay with each other. It doesn’t surprise them that Gabriel and Castiel still hunt on the weekends, small hunts that give them a sense of doing the right thing without being their entire reason for living.  
What surprises Sam and Dean, though, is how much they feel for the two humans. How much love they can feel whenever they are around them, as if Castiel and Gabriel’s love is radiating to everyone around them. What surprises Sam and Dean is when they realize that as much as they love their humans they love each other just as much.   
Sam never knew he could feel these things, feel such love and devotion. He never knew that he craved Dean’s attention until he received it. He never knew he would want Dean’s touches, and Sam knows Dean feels the same.  
Sam and Dean are both surprised the first time Castiel and Gabriel get them in bed with them. Surprised and pleased at the same time. It feels so familiar and right, the four of them, intertwined, not really knowing where one begins and the next ends, but at the same time, it seems off. As if something isn’t quite right about the whole thing. As if Gabriel and Castiel are the ones who should be angels and not Sam and Dean. But it doesn’t stop the fact that it becomes a regular thing.  
The years pass and Castiel finishes college and the four of them hit the road together, the call of the hunt too intense to ignore. Who exactly is with who varies from time to time. There are times when Castiel and Gabriel are inseparable as are Sam and Dean. Then there are times when Dean and Gabriel are calling themselves a couple while Sam and Castiel do the same. There are times when Castiel and Dean are closer, and Sam and Gabriel are an item. But no matter what, it always comes back to the four of them, together.   
Sam and Dean worry about how Castiel and Gabriel will take it when they tell them the truth, that they aren’t human, that they are angels. They know they should have told them years ago, but they couldn’t, and now their lives are so interconnected that they fear a fall out if they tell them the truth.  
But as it turns out, Sam and Dean shouldn’t have worried, as Castiel and Gabriel knew. They had figured it out years before, due to dreams. Dreams of the two of them being angels and watching over, fighting side by side with a pair of human hunters named Sam and Dean. Dreams that Castiel and Gabriel shared for years, long before they ever met the angels. They knew, deep down that Sam and Dean weren’t quite what they were saying, but since they only tried to help, to make sure that the bond Castiel and Gabriel shared stayed safe, they didn’t mind too much. They understood why they didn’t say anything, and still loved them, loved the two angels as much as they loved each other.  
And in the end, that’s what everything is about, love, standing up for what is right and good and pure.


End file.
